Iris (Working Title)
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: West is searching for his sister. He finds his mother hoping she could perhaps help him. Also this is a Z/R and W/L of course. Possibly B/OC as well. CH.3 UP!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Iris

A/N: Okay decided after seeing Wired part one and two that I want to change the setting after those episodes instead and don't worry none of those Freedom fighters will be making an appearance in this fic. 

Dr. Selig had been resting in the hospital for the last few days not even waking up to eat. If he did wake up he would just have his eyes open and lay in the hospital bed. His assistant looking at him with a great amount of concern. He had been resting for four days and security was tighter than ever. She was sure the security of Dr. Selig rivaled that of the President. "Dr. Selig who saved you?" 

"I don't know he was going to tell me his name but an alarm went off." He said softly still rather weak.

"What did he sound like?" 

"A soft voice, calm almost soothing telling me not to speak. He was concerned. He sounded hesitant to talk to me." 

"Agent Bennet said your Infiltration Unit is after you." 

"How does he know?" 

"He says every single time you go somewhere he would be there or near by. They assume that he's after you. I believe after the stunt in the Cryogenics lab." 

"What a pity that he gets so close and you ruined it for him." 

"Aren't you afraid he's gonna kill you?" 

"No. I think he's just looking for a way out." 

"A way out of what?" 

"Killing people." His assistant nodded. "You know what I think Zeta's really looking for?" 

"No." 

"He's counterpart."

"He didn't have a counterpart." 

"Oh come now. Your daughter adored Zeta from the beginning. No one would ever think him a killer if they saw him with your daughter." 

"Ha, that was before we put that kind of programming in him." 

"He was gentle with her till the day he started his first mission." 

~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~

A young blonde hair girl sat before the seven-foot tall synthoid. He kneeled down towards her. She stood up giving him a hug. He hugged her back. "Zeta do you have to go?" 

The synthoid looked towards his creators most of them cold blooded beings that had no feelings towards him or any other machine no matter how advance he was. "Yes I'm sorry." 

"I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." He held her tightly before standing up and moving away. She stood there watching him as he left. Wanting to run after him but she couldn't. Zeta was unable to stay and unwilling to go. He had no choice in the matter. 

~*~*~*~*End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Selig looked at his Assistant Andrea Denoso who in turn was really Sally Rowen. So many heart breaking moments in her still young life. She was only thirty-eight years old. Her life was not even half over he hoped.

"I should have never gone out that night she was kidnapped." 

"You didn't know it would happen. You got a son who's doing great Sally." 

"He's still looking for her." 

__

Meanwhile at a NSA Base

West sat down at his desk. Maybe it was time to give up. He wasn't even doing what he planned on starting with. He just wanted to impress Bennet but it seemed that pigs would fly before that would ever happen. He hadn't even said hello to his mother when he saw Dr. Selig. 

Though he wasn't allowed to both separated by the level of clearance they both had. She had to be at level eight clearance and he was barely a five clearance maybe even lower. 

The rather gloomy agent turned his head to see his nameplate. "NSA Agent Orin West." He never liked that name very much. Perhaps he could see if he could get it changed again. Get away from the NSA and everything else. Maybe he could get it back to his original name and move somewhere peaceful and he could be just a police officer. 

He sighed deeply. This was so unlike him or maybe it was really like him. To be depressed. His unusually light mood was a cover up for what he really felt. "Orin?" He winced as he heard that voice. 

"I thought you left." He regretted it. He didn't want Lee to leave. She was the only one with a heart around here. Even though he disagreed on the subject of whether Zeta was innocent or not. That was the only major difference in their opinions that got stuck in the way of their friendship. 

"I was grabbing my thing before Bennet kills me." West nodded going back into his paperwork. Lee had done something no one had enough guts to ever do. West could feel her eyes on him. 

"What do you want Lee?" He snapped.

"I guess to say goodbye. Heard it's been a rough week on you." She tried to smile towards him but he was in a deep frown. 

"Lee I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just thinking of something." 

"About what?" 

"It's nothing Lee just forget about it." Lee took a chance by taking a step forward. She touched his shoulder. He violently threw her hand off his shoulder. Lee tried again holding it tighter against him. 

"West please tell me what's wrong. If not as your trusted partner then as your friend." 

"No Lee I told you to forget it." He walked away from his desk giving up on filling out paper work. She followed him passing by some of the other NSA Agents. 

"Oh looks like Lee's mad at West." 

"I wonder if she'll finish him off before Bennet."

West walked away heading down the street. "West wait up!" 

He sighed giving up on ever losing her. He turned towards her. It was raining lightly. The weather of course reflecting his feelings. Lee stopped beside him. "Lee why do you have to go?" 

"Because Zeta isn't what they say he is." 

"Why do you even care?" 

"I guess because he saved me once. I'm sure some where in between he's saved you." 

"I'm leaving the NSA." 

"Why because I am? You can stay West." 

"No I have other reasons. I have a lot of thinking to do." 

"West tell me what is bothering you. Please."

"It has to do with my family." 

"Did your nana die?"

"No. I just have some things to take care of." He walked off in the rain soaking him down. He waved for a taxi having one pull up beside him. He stepped in going home away from the NSA and everything else for a while. He would call saying he left all his NSA stuff in his office. He needed someone to comfort him. He wondered if his mother would still keep that promise of if he ever needed to talk that she could lend a ear to listen. 


	2. Will you be there?

Will you be there? 

A/N: Just a little warning that this chapter may not be that great and I may edit it later. But I promise that the next chapter will be much better trust me. At least I hope so. Oh yeah thanxs for the great comments Pallaplease

Disclaimer: I don't own Zeta Project WB does. 

__

In our darkest hour,

In my deepest despair,

Will you still care?

You be there,

In my tries,

In my tribulations,

Through our doubts,

And frustrations,

In my violence,

And my turbulence,

Through my fear,

And my confidentions,

And my anguish,

And my pain,

Through my joy,

And my sorrow

And the promise of another tomorrow,

I'll never let you part,

Because you're always in my heart.

(Will you be there by MJ. Free Willy Soundtrack.)

Ro walked down the street between Zee and Bucky. She noted that the air had an almost moist feel to it and it seemed to be lightly sprinkling the cool spring day. She had a short summer dress Zee had gotten her in the marketplace.

Bucky looked up suddenly remembering something. "Hey you two I heard something from Buzz and your other fans." 

"I thought you said we couldn't trust them to help us?" Ro said glaring at him. 

"What is it Bucky?" Zee said giving a warning look towards Ro. He didn't really want to break up another feud between the two. This was suppose to be a real vacation where they could relax. 

"Well Buzz was wondering if you two were doing alright especially you Ro?" 

"Please don't make me throw up." 

"Anyway they said that Dr. Selig mentioned he's retiring and going back home where he's going to live with his godson and his assistant." 

"Dr. Selig is retiring." 

"Yeah right it's probably some silly rumor." 

"It may be true Ro after the accident he may not be able to recover forcing him to retire." 

"So does that mean we can't ever convince Bennet you're innocent." 

"No it shouldn't cause a problem. Perhaps make it easier for us to find Dr. Selig." Ro nodded hoping Zee was right. 

That night Zee and Ro laid down on one bed and Bucky fell asleep on the other. Ro had her head propped up by one hand She looked at Zee who had a worried expression on his face. 

"Zee are you having some sort of an anxiety attack?" 

"I'm scared Ro. What if I lose control and really hurt someone?" 

"I don't know Zee." 

"How can you trust me? I saw on my memory how you waited to be shot by me. I don't know what I would do if I really hurt you Ro." 

"Well I still trust you Zee." 

"Why?" 

"Because we're friends that's what we're supposed to do." She slipped the hand that wasn't holding her head up to one of Zee's metallic ones. Zee looked at her. 

"Who's eyes do you think you have Ro?" 

"Probably my father's." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Just a feeling. You have you're father's eyes." 

"Dr. Selig's?" 

"Yeah. Zee don't worry I'll be here for a long time to come."

****

In Dr. Selig's Hospital Room

It was true that Dr. Selig was retiring. He grew tired of working for the government and just wanted to go home. Sally Rowen sat beside his bed. He smiled as he looked over at the cot in the corner of the room. Michael Rowen also known as Orin West was sleeping. He too had wanted to go home after being gone for nearly ten years. 

"Good evening this is the ten-o'clock news. Top story tonight Sage Marie Bennet has been kidnapped from her home. Her father is the NSA Agent James Bennet sent after to get the infiltration unit Zeta. We will keep you updated on this story as the evening progresses." 

"I suppose he won't be coming around here to question us will he?" Dr. Selig shook his head not believing that history was repeating itself. 


	3. Kidnapped

Iris

Chapter Three

Kidnapped 

A man stood behind the fence where some children played, a young girl who he knew had long blonde hair caught his eyes. She had it all hidden under a hat so she looked like one of the guys on the court. To many she would look like a boy but he figured if he dressed her up a little she would look like a princess. 

That was what she would become after he was through. He would make sure that this mission was successful. But there were some things that would be great obstacles. The first getting out of this country with the group of people he wanted to come with him back to Egypt. 

The hardest would be Zeta and the girl. But he was sure having Sage Bennet would be enough to convince the rather intelligent synthoid to come along. Rosalie Rowen would be hard as well. He had seen her before on their journey. She was one to be stubborn and distrustful. 

He went to make his move grabbing the girl and running to his getaway. He covered up her mouth so no one could hear the protest. He could hear the kids' screams at him telling him to stop and trying to get attention. He was too quick. He placed her in the front seat locking the doors so she couldn't get out. 

The young girl looked up at her kidnapper. It was actually surprising considering she didn't want to leave for once. She had ran away many times before. She wondered if this was the Infiltration Unit that kept her father away from her home. She always had wanted to thank that synthoid and always prayed that it would keep her father away from home more often. 

"What's your name?"

"Seth." 

"Oh I had hoped it was Zeta." 

"You will meet him soon enough." 

"Are you friends with him?" 

"Not yet." 

"Oh." She sat back in her seat. She knew all about them from a friend on the Internet who called himself a kid genius. He said he worked at some thinking tank and said it was better than being home with his parents. They just didn't get along that well. But he said he still cared for them. 

Sage didn't care for her parents. She told herself she never would either. Sage never seemed good enough for her parents. She would always try so hard to make them happy but they never were. She sighed as she fell asleep.

Seth knew he would run into trouble one way or another. Zeta would be his biggest worry. He arrived where the jet would be waiting. All they need was Dr. Selig, all of the Rowen family and Marcia Lee.

Seth lifted the child up in his arms. She sighed into his shoulder. Three of the guards went up to him swiftly. Seeing it was him they let him pass. "Did you have any trouble Seth?" 

"If it was any easier the girl would of asked me to take her herself." 

"Hmm interesting as even the daughter of James Bennet doesn't even like him." The guard says with almost a smile upon his face. 

"Well the only way we're going to stop him is if someone he declared he loved or loves kills him where we're going." 

"Do you think it will work?" He asked Seth. 

"It has to if we want to save the future." Seth went to rest in a hiding spot keeping the girl with him. He felt her stir lightly and moan before falling into a deeper sleep. 

Hours started to pass by and it would soon be morning, Seth kept watch over the child he felt as if he almost knew. Him being from the future he knew what journey they must take. It was a long hard road ahead of them. He was uncertain how much time he had with this girl. She had died saving him before giving him the phrase she had heard many times before, 'Live today, fight tomorrow.'

She had been only a few years older than she was now when she told him that. Now her father had been raining his terror across the world. He was as ruthless as he was cruel.

"I'm sorry but I have to stop the killing." He wasn't sure she would totally object. She seemed to have a dark hatred in her unlike anyone he ever met before. 

~*~*~

Marcia Lee stood at the place where West said he would meet her. He was usually late so she wasn't surprised when she was left out there waiting for almost a half an hour. Though it was quite annoying he always seemed to make it up later.

She was suddenly grabbed by someone instantly restrained and knocked out as a wet cloth came over her nose and mouth and she inhaled whatever was upon the cloth. 

The two men dressed in foreign black clothes hustled down the alley to the waiting van where their other victims laid bound. They rushed to get to where they were heading.

~*~*~A FEW HOURS LATER*~*~*~

Zee, Bucky and Ro spotted the airplane. Zee zoomed in the site seeing Agent West and Lee along with Dr. Selig and his assistant being pushed up the stairs at gunpoint to the airplane. "What do you see?" 

"Agent West and Lee." 

"They kidnapped Sage?" 

"No I did." They looked behind them to see a synthoid that was bigger than IU7. "Now come peacefully Zeta, we have someone you're looking for and we might be willing to negotiate something here." 

"Who?" 

"Sage Bennet."

"I will come but you have to promise that nothing will happen to anyone else." Mostly meaning Ro and Sage but he didn't want to see anyone getting hurt really. 

"Alright I'll give you that, we will do everything in our power to protect these people and we will let you choose whether you want to stay or go back home." 

"Fine it's a deal." The two synthoids shook hands. Ro didn't trust Seth or anyone else for that matter except for Zee. She walked into the airplane willingly with Zee following her inside. Bucky decided he couldn't just leave either he would be forced to come along for the adventure. Perhaps this is one he could enjoy. 


End file.
